mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Rumic Theater
VIZ Media | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Big Comic Original | first = 1987 | last = | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Geneon | network = TV Tokyo | first = 5 July 2003 | last = 27 September 2004 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} Rumiko Takahashi Anthology, also known as Rumic Theater, is a collective manga of many short stories. In Japanese it has been published under two different names: first as and then as . Takahashi Rumiko gekijō is numbered from 1 to 2 (no further volumes were published under this title), while the Takahashi Rumiko kessakushū volumes are unnumbered and referred to under individual titles: , and . New chapters are published in Big Comic Original annually. It is also a thirteen episode collection of anime from short stories by Rumiko Takahashi that includes the Mermaid Saga. Manga The Rumic Theater anime stories were adapted from a series of short stories published by Rumiko Takahashi in the 1980s. The majority of them are akin to her work Maison Ikkoku, in that they are domestic stories with a unique twist. An English language edition of the first two volumes was released by Viz in 1996. Stories *"The Tragedy of P" *"The Merchant of Romance" *"Middle-Aged Teen" *"Hidden In The Pottery" *"Aberrant Family F" *"As Long As You Are Here" *"One Hundred Years of Love" *"In Lieu of Thanks" *"Living Room Lovesong" *"House of Garbage" *"One Day Dream" *"Extra-Large Size Happiness" *"The Executive's Dog" *"Bird of Fate" The Tragedy of P Japanese Title: P no higeki Air Date: July 6, 2003 '' Yuko Haga: Sakiko Tamagawa/Wendee Lee Mrs. Kakei: Megumi Hayashibara/Sally Dana Pitto: Nao Nagasawa Kota Haga: Minami Omi/J.D. Stone Hiroshi Kakei: Junko Hori/Adam Gordon Mr. Haga: Wataru Takagi/Patrick Seitz Mitsue: Haruna Ikezawa/Carrie Savage Old Man: Hajime Koseki/William Frederick Housewife 1: Sachi Matsumoto/Michelle Ruff Housewife 2: Yūko Satō/Jody Jaress Housewife 3: Nori Kobayashi'' Summary: The Tragedy of P follows the struggle of Mrs. Haga to keep her guest, Pitto the penguin, out of sight from Mrs. Kakei, the resident tattletale who will report the bird's violation of the pet free apartment building. The Merchant of Romance Japanese Title: Roman no akindo Air Date: July 13, 2003 '' Yukari: Satsuki Yukino/Michelle Ruff Betto: Kappei Yamaguchi/William Markham Old Gentlewoman: Natsumi Sakuma/Barbara Goodson Old Gentleman: Yousuke Akimoto/Michael McConnohie Auntie: Minami Takayama/Jody Jaress Pops: Jouji Yanami/William Frederick Keiichi: Yasunori Matsumoto/Lance J. Holt Bride: Sachi Matsumoto/Carrie Savage Employee: Kouzo Mito/Patrick Seitz Male Customer: Hiroshi Kawaguchi/Doug Stone Female Customer: Chisato Nakajima/Wendee Lee'' Summary: A wedding chapel that has fallen on hard times struggles to stay in business while its young owner seeks to deal with a recent divorce and the burden of keeping her friends employed. Middle-Aged Teen Hidden in the Pottery Japanese Title: Hachi no naka Air Date: July 27, 2003 '' Yukie Asakawa: Megumi Hayashibara/Tara Hudson Ruruko Tonegawa: Kikuko Inoue/Megan Hollingshead Tonegawa Mother: Tomie Kataoka/Barbara Goodson Tonegawa Husband: Yasunori Matsumoto/Darrel Guilbeau Yukie's Husband: Wataru Takagi/Sam Regal Flower Shop Owner: Katsutoshi Houki/Reg Green Yoshiko: Machiko Toyoshima/Hunter Mackenzie Austin Housewife: Sachi Matsumoto/Georgette Riley'' Summary Mrs. Asakawa suspects her neighbor of beating her elderly mother-in-law being responsible for the death of her husband. The mystery unfolds when Mrs. Asakawa makes a shocking discovery hidden inside a potted plant. Aberrant Family F Japanese Title: P no higeki Air Date: August 3, 2003 '' Hazuki: Yuko Minaguchi/Rachel Hirschfeld Hazuki's Father: Bin Shimada/Doug Stone Hazuki's Mother: Hisako Kyouda/Erica Shaffer Shohei: Megumi Hayashibara/J.D. Stone Aisaki: Kappei Yamaguchi/Darrel Guilbeau Aisaki's Girlfriend: Kumiko Nishihara/Hunter Mackenzie Austin Neighbor: Rikako Aikawa/Megan Hollingshead Doctor: Toshihiko Nakajima/Stephen Martello Newscaster: Isshin Chiba/Ivan Buckley Friend: Sachi Matsumoto/Jennifer Sekiguchi'' Summary: Hazuki's family is virtually in the poorhouse. Therefore she is shocked when her father decides to go on an expensive family vacation. Soon she suspects that her father's motives may involve a suicide pact for her and her family. As Long As You Are Here Japanese Title: Kimi ga iru dake de Air Date: August 10, 2003 '' Kochiro Domoto: Chikao Ohtsuka/Alfred Thor Achara: Keiko Han/Reiko Matsuo Hosoda: Minoru Yada/Reg Green Sumiyo Domoto: Ikuko Tatsu/Georgette Riley Narration: Ichiro Nagai/??? Part-Time Worker:Tomie Kataoka/Louise Chamis Housewife: Chisato Nakajima/Hunter Mackenzie Austin'' Summary: When Mr. Domoto is laid off of his prestigious job as a salaryman, his wife falls ill and asks him to fill in for her at the convenience store. There, his rough personality doesn't mesh well with his co-workers, but he learns from a hard-working foreigner named Achara to persevere. One Hundred Years of Love Japanese Title: Hyaku-nen no koi Air Date: August 17, 2003 '' Risa Hoshino: Hiroko Emori/Louise Chamis Koizumi: Satsuki Yukino/Hunter Mackenzie Austin Date: Wataru Takagi/Michael McConnohie Takanezawa: Yasunori Matsumoto/T.Axelrod Doctor: Minoru Inaba/Stephen Martello Risa's Son: Kozo Mito/Michael McConnohie Senior Nurse: Chisato Nakajima/Barbara Goodson Young Nurse: Sachi Matsumoto/Karen Thompson'' Summary: Risa Hoshino comes back from the dead with amazing telekenetic powers. The old woman develops a crush on another patient and believes him to be the reincarnation of her jilted lover from decades ago. In Lieu of Thanks Japanese Title: Orei ni kaete Air Date: August 24, 2003 '' Kobato: Satsuki Yukino/Michelle Ruff Shiratori: Michie Tomizawa/Erika Schaffer Ukai: Roko Takisawa/Jody Jaress Kamoshita: Masayo Kurata/Erika Weinstein Kyuu: Wataru Takagi/Jay Klein Kobato's Son: Asako Dodo/Barbara Goodson Mr. Kobato: Kazunari Tanaka/Sam Regal Watari: Megumi Urawa/Lulu Chaing Tachi: Ikuko Tatsu/Carrie Savage Nakagawa: Sachi Matsumoto/Karen Thompson Housewife: Chisato Nakajima/Hunter Mackenzie Austin'' Summary: Mrs. Kobato finds herself in the middle of a battle between the stuck-up Mrs. Shiratori and the elderly Mrs. Ukai, who eventually bring a crab and a bird into the argument. Living Room Lovesong Japanese Title: Cha no ma no rabusongu Air Date: August 31, 2003 '' Ichiro Todokoro: Kouji Yata/William Frederick Makiko Todokoro: Nana Yamaguchi/Barbara Goodson Hitomi Momoi: Haruna Ikezawa/Mia Bradley Odagiri: Akira Ishida/Liam O'Brien Priest: Hiroshi Kawaguchi/Michael McConnohie Man 1:Isshin Chiba/Sam Regal Man 2: Mitsudo Kouzou/Patrick Seitz Woman 1: Yūko Satō/Hunter Mackenzie Austin Woman 2: Sachi Matsumoto/Karen Thompson'' Summary: A middle-aged man loses his wife, yet his wife's soul is bothered by the fact that he does not cry at her funeral. Her spirit soon returns to haunt him as he begins to develop feelings for the young office worker at his company. House of Garbage Japanese Title: Poi no uchi Air Date: September 7, 2003 '' Ritsuko Hirooka: Kumiko Watanabe/Karen Thompson Yoshio Hirooka: Yasunori Matsumoto/Partrik Seitz Manager: Ryuuji Nakaki/Simon Isaacson Manager's Wife: Miyuki Ichijo/Barbara Goodson Ritsuko's Father-in-Law: Wataru Takagi/William Frederick Kenta Hirooka: Sachi Matsumoto/Tara Platt Ami Hirooka: Keiko Han/Reiko Matsuo'' Summary: The Hirooka's front door is mistaken for a garbage drop spot, and when the Boss's wife starts throwing out his favorite things, Ritsuko and Yoshio have to do everything they can to save the tacky items, or risk losing a promotion. One Day Dream Japanese Title: Higaeri no yume Air Date: September 14, 2003 '' Mr. Shinonome: Akira Kamiya/Jackson Daniels Shinonome's Wife: Ai Orikasa/Wendee Lee Tsuyoshi:Ikue Ootani/Ted Sroka Saeko Shima: Sumi Shimamoto/Jennifer Sekiguchi Shima-chan: Fuyumi Shiraishi/Kirsty Pape Tajima: Daiki Nakamura/Mike McFarland Shinonome's Classmate: Akira Ishida/Kevin Hatcher Young Mother: Isshin Chiba/Mackenzie Hunter Austin Oda: Mari Maruta/Carrie Savage'' Summary: Shinonome is a downtrodden company man who is going through life without finding true happiness. His junior high school reunion soon rolls around and his thoughts turn to a girl he once loved named Shima. Extra-Large Size Happiness Japanese Title: L saizu no shiawase Air Date: September 21, 2003 '' Hanako: Gara Takashima/Kirsten Potter Kayoko: Masako Kyoda/Sonja S. Fox Ryuuichi: Nobuo Tobita/Liam O'Brien Baby Ghost: Chie Kojiro Grandfather: Teppei Takasuki/William Frederick Real Estate Agent: Isshin Chiba/Sam Regal Young Ryuuichi: Asako Dodo/Kirsty Pape'' Summary: Ryuuichi's mother, Kayoko moves in with her son and his young wife, Hanako. But problems start to arise when Hanako starts behaving oddly and risking the anger of her mother-in-law who they are counting on to invest in their new home. Hanako claims a large spirit is the cause, but only she can see him. The Executive's Dog Japanese Title: Senmu no inu Air Date: September 28, 2003 '' Matsuko Kogure: Ai Orikasa/Kirsty Pape Yuji Kogure: Takehito Koyasu/Chris Kent Kanna: Fumi Hirano/Erica Shaffer Yuko Kogure: Machiko Toyoshima/Jennifer Sekiguchi Kosuke Kogure: Mari Maruta/Jessica D. Stone Matsurida: Ryo Kamon/Stephen Martello Mrs. Matsurida: Mari Mashiba/Sonja S. Fox Housewife: Roko Takisawa/Barbara Goodson Gorgeous: Wataru Takagi/Liam O'Brien Summary: The Kogure's are asked to take care of Mr. Matsurida's dog Gorgeous, but when his mistress moves in and the children draw eyebrows on the dog, things become complicated. External links * http://www.furinkan.com/rumictheater/ * Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:Manga anthologies Category:Manga of 1987 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Viz Media manga Category:Animation anthology series de:Rumiko Theater es:El teatro de Rumiko ja:高橋留美子劇場 tl:Rumic Theater